Steven univese: nightmare
by Imagination minde
Summary: Steven and crystal gems investigate the kindergarten for one last time to meet a homeworld experiment named Nightmare. Nightmare put Steven into a reality we're home world is on earth . Steven wakes up to a destroyed beach city and crystal gem toddlers?


It was a sun afternoon Steven was inside playing video games with peridot "oh now you going to git it Steven" "no no no NO!" The game say "Player one wins" "man you good at his peridot" Steven impressed "it all strategy Steven" peridot smug "you want to play again" Steven saying "no" he stand up and says "I think I do something out side". Wanting to do anything with Steven peridot saying to Steven "ok what are we going to do" Steven smiled saying we'll" Steven running with peridot behind him saying "i'm going to win" peridot out breath still trying to win the race. Steven stopped with peridot barely walking. No fair you are more equipped then me. Nope I won fair and square. "Ow " peridot stepping on something. "What did you step on " Steven concerned. "I I" when she found the object both went silent. It was Crystal shard Steven Said "what it doing here". peridot responding "probably some one drooped it". Then noticing the trail of shards on beach. Later the gems arrived with the sun Pitch black. The Crystal gems were following the shards trail, while Steven and Garnet picked them up. Pearl worried "what might have left all these shards and was it done purposely or recklessly" then amethyst responding " I don't know but I wonder how Fare that go or what that lead to" Then all gem were looking at "the kindergarten" every one said at same time. "What, what is his, no human set foot in his place and we got all the monsters" then Garnet interjecting "may be not all them" walking through the creepy and darkness of walls of the kindergarten. "Uh guys is place more creepier then usually" amethyst creeped out. "Yes I do agree his place is darker than usual", Pearl responding. "Uh ,Steven may I hold you hand" peridot having goosebumps. " Uh sure peridot" Steven also having goosebumps, then clamping on to Steven. Suddenly thing whet even more quiet, quiet enough to only hear your own voice alone. Garnet says "something is,t right" Then one Giant hole bigger then the rest stand out. Some thing small glowed in hole, all the shards that Garnet were holding disappeared into dust. The gems entrance and exit were coved by two walls. They were trapped. Then a giant gem stepped out from the Giants hole. It went "ahhhhhhhh what do We have hear (smooth voce) " ohh a Pearl , an amethyst, a peridot … And a Fusion of a sapphire and ruby. Ahhhh I can feel you" dark clouds raped around the gems and hoist them off the ground. The cloud pull up them to the dark gem. She stared at them one by one with all them squirming harder and almost screaming when she looked at them. Then it looked at Garnet and said "oh tack those off" the clouds flicked garnets glasses then "Garnet saying who are you" "I am Nightmare". The clouds crush the gems, looking from a safe distance Steven hiding for is life scared to death. Then the nightmare put the gems in hand and I wish I do ,it" Then stoping tilting her head back "ahhhhhhh! Yes ,one of them is steel here. Steven scared even more then before sweating down to his neck. Come out where ever you are, I feel you. You name starts with a s, no you not a gem you are much better then that, you exactly what I need. Oh I feel you warmness , but needs something else" …. Put her face to hole that Steven was hiding "Fear!" It scooped up Steven and looked straight into him. Nightmare had the gems in her hand. "Please don,t heart them," nightmare chuckled "ah ah ah I won't hurt them but there imagination will, but for gem it's imagination can't come in it True forme. But for with you ,I can" She put Steve on ground and the gems in her hand. Then she put her finger on Steven's head and close her eyes, Steven fell sleep then every thing went silent.

Steven a woke from his cold bed with no sheets on top him. His head felt fuzzy his memory was thick as molasses, things were not clear to see. He said to self "I need some fresh air"and goes out side. He opened his eyes to shattered buildings and smoky atmospheres with dark sky's . Some long trim memory stared to come back. His eyes widen as he noticed that beach city have been Destroyed. Than he noticed,"what have happened to everyone". He slowly walked to the big doughnut, it barely standing with it Windows smashed and the many broken things in side. Then said into Destroyed Store "sadie, Lars ". Then from a sudden distance he heard a vehicle with Brutal marching. He Hide be hand the big doughnut, green armed figures with weapons walked on Direction of road. Then a sound of a vehicle grew, a 4 wheels on each side higher then 4 times his height past. But then he herd a even bigger noise ,the noise of two giant feet stomping. It had past him , higher then the big doughnut walk with two giant Metal legs. Everything was gone , things started to become silent again. Steven Memory a fuss, he. Something was in back round,a voce, no, a um. Steven followed it, it grew louder and louder until. It was cry, he traced it to a Allie beside two broken buildings. It was little girl curled up into ball, no older then 1 year old , steel chubby. All was doing was crying and looking scared ,he reached his hand towards her. She grew even more scared of him, they Steven said "don't worry I won't Hurt you" his gem started glow. The girl stopped and grabbed Steven hand then Steven put her on his shoulder. She squeeze Steven, Steven noticed she was cold. He Decided to go back to his house to worm her up. She felt familiar, but I can't( sight). Steven got back inside of his House. He tried to set her down on couch but she was still holding on to Steven, than he sated down couch altogether. He rubbed her head saying "what is your name" not expecting to git answer, "Pearl" suddenly while she sucks her thumb. Steven mouth drooped, "what?!" He excepted it. "Man pearl how did you get his way, who did his to you". She didn't answer , she coifed whale rubbing her nose . "Pearl are you ok" Steven feeling concerned. Steven put his hand on Pearl's head, it was hot. "Oh no you have a cold, but your a" Steven felled a drop when he touched pearl's upper forehead. You don't have a gem no more, you can….(gulp) die. Steven stared to crying, pearl hugged Steven smiling saying " I love you". Steven hardened his heart his gem glowed. He grew old as adult he said " no I not going to git you more sick" he grabbed a his bed sheets and blackens, he raped him self and pearl in all them. He hold her in his arms, she steely grew more wormer and both went to sleep.

Steven opined his dry out eyes, he was cold. But that mean, if he was cold then that means . He lifted his sheets, pearl was't in site. He quickly worried, then he felled something on back. It pearl, Steven put his hand on her forehead. Her head was still Burning red hot. Steven said to him self " you fever has't gone down, his is bad". He Heard foot steps, Steven quickly grabbed pearl and hid himself. Two green armored figures walk in. They looked around, one them said " premises is clear, lets go". Then other one stopped him saying "no, some one been here". He pointed at all scattered sheets on the coach. They lifted there guns, Steven overheard the beings, he covered pearl mouth and hold her for dear life. Steven Keeping absolutely still, trying to limit there chances of finding him. Never to find pearl, never. Now barely breathing, he heard foot steps coming closer the beings were on bridge of the closet were he was hiding. Ever sound of silent Creek of each foot step viciously coming closer . The being touch the door nob of the closets door. He opened it like catapult with compelling tension. Steven was in corner of the closet ,Steven heart was pounding. Then other being say from distance saying " hay 5hgx7 were needed". He walk away , like he did see anything. The other one asked him "did you find anything" he responded saying "negative". Soon as the last being stepped off the steps of deck . Steven gave out a silent sight with relief. Then saying to self " that was Way too close". Then he looks at pearl then sighing. He steps out of closet, pearl tug on Stevens jeans. Steven looked down at her. She tiptoeing on feet saying "h... Hug ... Hugy". Steven noticing that she trying to say she was hungry. Steven open the cabinets in kitchen , all of them where empty. He softly frowned looking in each empty spaces in the cabinets. Then he turned to pearl, where she sit on counter looking small and hungry. Then saying to himself and pearl " well I guess we have to look for some food". Steven went back to closet to see if there something to carried pearl with. He look inside, " not even a scarf" he to said to self. He stared walk around the ruins of beach city with pearl on his shoulders. Then he smelt something, it's spelled familiar. He knew it, it was ... Pizza. It came from stew fish pizza ! The aroma grew stronger as Steven got closer to the store. He stepped though broken glass, then Pearl smelt it too. It come from the Storage room or kitchen Steven though. He walked closer, he grew scared of dark room. But did mater if pearl did't eat she might starve to death. He walk straight into dark room, over writing his fear. Then suddenly the door close, everything went black. Steven knew it was a trap, then some thing hit him on head. He dropped pearl, he Heard Pearl screaming for dear life. His head ache He was on floor, trying to get up until he felled it then it again. His Head felt dizzy, then the sealing pane come at him like train. Someone drag him, then felled like he fell off a building and land on concrete. It came all at ones, It feel like a elephant was on his head. Then someone dragged him even more. Then he was tossed on something wet and slippery, then the sealing pane put him asleep.

He awoke with his eyes close, he slowly opined them. "Who are you" coming from man with potto sack over his Head. Steven could't move but he saw what the man looked like, he had peace of green armed on but other parts where made of leather or pieces of scrap metal. "Who sent you" he asked in firm but quick voice. Steven responded saying "no body" in a rugged voce. He walk up Steven face "lesson ether I git information from you or I cook you and eat you" Steven was terrified and also the man breath was horrible. Steven spoke what knew to be his last worlds "Pleased if going to eat me then please bush you teeth before you do ". The man stopped and stared. Steven kept on speaking "and please don,t eat the baby, she only thing left my family. please that's my fine wish, You can eat me". Steven sobbing the man lifted his bag and walk over to Steven. Then asking him "what you full name?" Asking in silent tone. Steven size shrunk, he responded crying "Steven Quartz universe". The man lifted Steven head, it was Kofi pizza. Steven was surprised and stopped crying then Kofi said "The Savior has come" in a preach full voice then he lifted up and hugged him. In Steven's heart it feel like no hug other but the hug Hurt at same time. Then Steven said "can you please put down it hurts me when you hug me". Then Kofi notes "oh" he put Steven down back down. Then Steven notes the smell , it was't his moth it was the dead fish he was laying down on. Steven quickly got and said "ugh ewww", disgusted that he was laying on a bunch of rotting fish. Kofi was silently laughing trying to keep it in. Steven stared to laugh too, noticing that it was kind of funny. Then Kofi pretended like it never happened and said "will I guess we have caching up to do", Kofi unlocked the door behind him. Steven noticed his pain wear off, he could walk again. He walked though the door. There was a camping lantern that was made to run off on gas, next was Nanefua holding pearl, feeding her milk from a bottle. She wore different her clothes then Steven remembers, she wore Jeans that look fatter on her with a snow jacked that looked big on her. She turned to Kofi " where the spy I dragged down here" . Kofi explains to her saying " he's not spy" "not spy, then what is he" Nanefua argued. Kofi in soft voce said " he's the Savior". Nanefua eyes squished " you claim to be the savior huh, will I'm not that gullible". You passed you first test, getting pass my son. But there a another test" she grabbed a green gun and fired a green laser at Steven. Steven. Immediate reaction was his shield, Steven close one of his eyes when doing it. Steven was breathing hard with smock around hm in the room, pearl stared to stared to cry because of the loud noise. Then Nanefua with squinted eyes said " you have her shield but do you have her heart" Steven responded " what?". "Here calm the child" looking like she had her doubts. Steven grabbed pearl, Steven hesitated then gently hug and kiss pearl and she stared to calm down. Then Finley he calmly stroke her back and said "it ok, it ok shhhh you safe with Steven" , then she feel asleep. Nanefua looked satisfied " I saw a man who calm a small Spirit in threat of danger". "But still you have one test left" Steven answered " what is it". Nanefua answer in adventurous voice "You must cross the ocean and clime a high's mountain to find the.. (Chuckle) the sword of glass". She burst out laughing with Kofi, Steven was confused and said "what so funny". She said smiling " you don't get it, what's the point of a glass sword ,it defeats the purpose". Steven responded so "I don't have to embark on the that ". They stared to laughed again and of course not. Steven was steel confused, then pearl stared to wake up and cry, then Steven said politely " can you stop laughing you waked up pearl". Then she stopes and said "wait that pearl, the pearl that was the gardening of roes courts" . Nanrfua looking shocked what Steven said. Then awkward feel sprouted is stomach.


End file.
